The Deep Urge
by Sailor Saba
Summary: Sonic's fear of water turns serious when the city of Station Square is once again flooded by water. Only this time, the water is causing all aquatic creatures to mutate into gigantic monsters. Part Two Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

The Deep Urge

_**The Deep Urge**_

_By Sailor Saba_

At the beautiful beach of Emerald Coast, Sonic was teaching his best friend, Tails, how to run at lightspeed.

"Keep your eyes forward, Tails!" Sonic replied as he and Tails were in a position to start running at any time. Sonic went right into his Sonic Spin as he gathered light energy. Meanwhile, Tails began twisting his twin tails around. After gathering light energy, Sonic started to glow a light blue color as he said, "Now remember, just use your eyes and let your body move to the beat!"

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Tails said being confident as he spun his twin tails at high speed. "_**READY…"**_ Sonic said steadying himself, "_**…GO!"**_

Within an instant, Sonic and Tails were gone in a flash. At the speed they were moving, Tails was able to keep Sonic, although he was just a few steps behind him. "Prepare to get left behind, lil buddy!" the blue hedgehog replied. Not wanting to be shown up, Tails increased his speed. Seconds later, he was on par with him. "If anybody is gonna get left behind, it's gonna be YOU!" he shouted back.

Strictly on par with each other, they came across a pathway in which they had to jump across. Sonic smiled and said, "Sorry, buddy! But, it's time for me to say goodbye!" Increasing his speed even more, Sonic started to jump the fence. With Tails jumping a second later, Sonic lost his focus and his footing as he tripped off the fence. "Ow! My ankle!" he struggled to say as he fell to the ocean waters. "Sonic!" Tails shouted as he came up off his jump and flew. Still holding on to his ankle, Sonic splashed into the water, unable to swim.

"Hang on, Sonic!" Tails shouted going into the water without hesitation. Sonic tried to hard to hold his breath as he still kept holding on to his hurt ankle. Swimming like a fish, the two-tailed fox grabbed the blue hedgehog and swam to the nearest island.

"C'mon, Sonic! Breath already, dammit!" Tails shouted trying to pump all the water out of the person who is like a big brother to him. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and sat up. "Thanks, Bud!" he said catching his breath, "I owe you one." "What the Hell was that all about!?" Tails shouted walking away two inches from him, "Did you fall on purpose just so you can make me feel better?" "No," the blue hedgehog said standing up slowly, "I tripped and fell in. It's not something I do often." "Look, I know that you can't swim, and I know that you hate the water, but…"

Sonic turned to face his friend, but didn't directly stare eye-to-eye with him. Without any given proof, Tails figured it out. "You've got _Aquaphobia_, don't you?" he asked as if he was not apparent to him. "Tails," Sonic said holding out his hand, "don't make it bigger than it already is!" The blue hedgehog walked away, with his friend behind him. "Why didn't you say anything?" Tails asked. "It never came to mind!" "I can help you get over your fear!" Sonic swiped Tails's hand away from his shoulder and said, "Forget it! Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, and I've gotta run…fast!"

Sonic ran back to the Emerald Coast shore, leaving Tails with a confused look on his face.

--

The sun started to set over Station Square. Amy Rose came out of a lady's dress shop, stretching her arms. "I never knew dresses could be so expensive here in the city!" she replied smiling, "Then again, I haven't been here in years." _'Ever since that __**Perfect Chaos**__ incident…'_

Walking on the sidewalk, Amy heard some rumbling, ten minutes later. "I guess they're doing some type of construction underground," she suggested. However, the rumbling got louder and the earthquakes got worse. Amy noticed a sewer pipe that couldn't contain the pressure and sprouted up into the air alongside with a massive gush of water.

Amy looked around and saw water beginning to flood the streets of Station Square. "Not again!" she said worrying, "This is like a bad dream!" Not willing to take any chances, Amy jumped on top of the nearest car she could find and watched as she saw the water beginning to rise higher than usual. Standing up on top of the car, Amy realized that the water rose up to skyscraper level again. "At least it stopped," she replied with a sigh of relief, "but I better get to a building that's above this water." Before she could have a chance to move, something behind her appeared out of the water. She turned around and saw a gigantic fish attempting to eat her. _"Is that a __**piranha?**__" _she said looking up. Amy jumped on to the top of the nearest building just before the gigantic piranha plunged the car into the deep water. The piranha tried again, but Amy was ready for it.

"Sorry," she said grabbing her hammer, "but _hedgehog_ isn't on the menu! _**Rose Uppercut!**_" With enough force, Amy knocked the piranha up into the air and hit back down into the water. With the splash, Amy said sighing, "_sigh_ If I had known that something like this was going to happen again, I would have stayed in Soleanna!"

--

__Back at the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins, Sonic continued to train Tails…this time in Combat Training. Both of them grasped hands as Tails tried to stay up off his knees. "C'mon, Tails!" Sonic said somewhat struggling, "I know you can do better than that!" Holding his head downward, the fox smiled arrogantly. "Oh, you mean like this?!" Without noticing, Sonic was instantly kicked in the head after Tails did a backflip off him. "How's that?" he said smirking after landing. Sonic checked his jaw, looked at Tails, smiled and said, "Yeah, that's much better!"

A radio, sitting near Tails's workshop, went off beeping. "Hold on," Tails said waving his hand, "Let's take a break. My radio is going off." Pressing a button, the radio started playing. _"We interrupt this music broadcast to bring you a news bulletin! The City of Station Square has once again been flooded by numerous amounts of water. Some of you remember __**nine years ago **_(A/N: When Sonic Adventure first came out in North America) _when __**Perfect Chaos**__ started rampaging the city. G.U.N. Military has already begun urgent rescue and evacuation."_

"Don't tell me that somebody let Chaos out of hibernation again!" Sonic said being optimistic.

_"We have also discovered that __**aquatic vertebrae **__and __**amphibians **__have begun to mutate into giant monsters." _

"Wait a minute!" Tails said remembering something, "Didn't Amy say that she was going _shopping_ in Station Square?" "I remember too. And I don't think she was buying a new swimsuit for this occasion!" Sonic replied, "Let's take the _Tornado_ and hurry over there!" "But the Tornado hasn't been used in years; what if it doesn't work? Besides, it wouldn't be a good idea to take it anyway." "What about the _Twister_? That jet that you used at the space colony ARK?" "Sounds like a good idea, but we better hurry. 'Cause I have a feeling Amy's gonna be fish bait!"

--

Amy stood on the building with her hammer in hand, hoping that no other water-based mammals would try to eat her.

"I really need a vacation after this," she said rubbing her left arm, "I'm wondering if this is really a dream…"

Before she could complete a thought, the giant piranha came back with two friends, a large eel and a monster squid. Amy stood her ground with her hammer to guard her as she stood nervous, shedding a tear.

'_Sonic……please help me……'_

--

_An electric eel…a rampaging piranha…and a vicious squid have one thing on their mind…killing Amy Rose. _

_As the pink hedgehog readies herself to go into maybe her last battle, Sonic and Tails hurry to Station Square as fast as they can. But can they help Amy battle these three monsters as well as a city going under….under water?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. The Deep Urge Part Two

_**The Deep Urge: Part Two**_

_By Sailor Saba_

_A nine-year return to Station Square gives Tails an observation about his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. It turns that Sonic has Aquaphobia, a fear of water, ever since he was born. The young fox was willing to help, but Sonic just shrugged it off, like he didn't care._

_Meanwhile, in the heart of Station Square, Amy Rose encountered a situation similar to nine years ago…Water has just flooded the city once again. Now, on top of a building, surrounded by three aquatic monsters, Amy may be inches away from death…_

_---------------------------_

With a worried look, Amy slowly walked backwards with her hammer in front of her. She breathed deeply and quietly waiting for one of them to attack.

_'Sonic…' _she thought. _'…wherever you are… it's best that you hurry!' _Amy never took her eyes off of the three aquatic monsters, which were ready to pounce: A large eel, a vicious piranha, and a dangerous squid.

The moment Amy's sweat dropped to the building top, without warning, the three aquatic vertebrae lunged in at her. She quickly closed her eyes awaiting the impact.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

Everything stopped in slow motion and Amy's body was completely gone. She was on her knees seconds later, as she sighed for relief.

"That was close!" she replied. _"I never expect that I would you here in a place like this!"_ a voice said. Amy looked up to see a black hedgehog looking straight ahead. _**"Shadow!"**_ she said smiling, "What are you doing here?" "I was gonna ask you the same question," Shadow replied, "I thought you evacuated along with the rest of the people here." "Don't worry. I was in a situation, like this, nine years ago." "Something happened in Station Square before?" "To make a long story short, nine years ago had something to do with the _chaos emeralds_…"

Shadow walked to the edge of the building, leaned over and saw more aquatic vertebrae lurking in the waters. "Looks like we won't be able to swim in this condition," he replied looking back at Amy. "What are we supposed to do?" Amy cried, "This is a whole lot different from back then. And most of the buildings are covered underwater." Shadow looked around until he saw something that wasn't fully composed in water. "That building over there," he said pointing. Amy looked up and saw the building he was pointing to. "The Mayor's Compound?" she asked. "It's the only building not totally submerged in water. We can stay there until help arrives."

Before moving, Amy started thinking. _'I hope Sonic and Tails get here before it's too late!' _she thought.

-----------------------------

Jumping inside the Twister, Tails powered up all the engines. "We're almost ready to go, Sonic!" he said seriously. Sonic jumped up the cockpit as well, reading out the conditions. "All engines are green!" he shouted. "Engaging runway!" Tails shouted as the runway, from his shop, extended, "Let's ride! Thrusters, Full Charge!"

Maximizing the thruster, the Twister ran down the runway into a perfect takeoff. Within ten minutes, they made it to Station Square.

"Looks like that report on the radio was no joke, Tails!" Sonic shouted looking down, "It's like Perfect Chaos all over again!" "Where's Amy?" Tails asked, "My radar isn't picking her up!" Whilst looking for Amy, something hit the Twister from behind. "What was that?!" Sonic looked behind him and saw a giant eel hanging on to the plane, "Whatever it is, it's drooling all over the cockpit!" "At least, it's not acid drool!" Tails replied struggling to fly the plane, "But, it's making the plane heavier! I can't fly well enough!" The eel started conducting electricity short circuiting the Twister.

"Tails, you better do something!" Sonic suggested. "And I think I know what to do!" Tails said pressing a button, "Firing Rocket Launcher!" Launching a rocket, it pushed the giant eel off the Twister. "Alright, it worked!" the young fox shouted pumping his fist. "Uh Oh! Don't look now, Buddy! But, that snake is on a collision course for the Mayor's compound!"

A large noise was heard as the giant eel hit the roof of the Mayor's compound. The Twister landed seconds later. "Radical! You knocked _"Snake Boy"_ out!" Sonic said giving Tails thumbs up. "That's not all you knocked out!" Shadow replied walking towards them, "You nearly tore apart the entire roof!" "Sonic!" Amy shouted from behind. "Amy?" Sonic said as the pink hedgehog ran to hug him. "I was so worried that you would never get here!" she cried out. "Calm down, Amy. Everything's okay now."

"Shadow, look behind you!" Tails shouted pointing. The black hedgehog turned to see the giant eel began moving again. **"CHAOS…"** In a quick reaction, Tails fired a stun gun blast paralyzing the eel. **"SPEAR!" **Shadow shouted firing a beam from his hand. The beam completely hit the eel head-on and was knocked out once more. "I got to admit," Sonic began, "you're quick on the draw, Tails!" "*chuckling* Thanks!" Tails said scratching his head. Landing beside the others, Shadow replied, "We've got to find a way to turn Station Square back to normal." "I'm out of options!" Sonic said. "I think I can come up with a solution," Tails replied, "but do you think you can call in a favor at G.U.N. for me, Shadow?" Shadow nodded his head.

-----------------------------

Inside the Mayor's Compound, everyone waited; Sonic leaned on the Mayor's desk and tapped his foot, Amy sat in a chair hold her head in her hand, and Shadow stood near the window looking outside. "It's been nearly an hour already!" Sonic said frustrated, "What's taking so long?" "G.U.N. Lab Experimentations take an hour to produce a solution," Shadow replied still looking outside, "maybe even more…"

"By the way," Amy replied, "Why is G.U.N. is so worried about this place?" Before she got the answer, Tails appeared. "I have an answer to all of this!" he replied as he got everyone's attention, "This whole water situation isn't supernatural or paranormal! This situation is positively scientific!" "You want to run that by me again?" Amy asked confused. "I checked the blood on that electric eel in the lab. It has incredible amounts of _amino acids_!" "Amino what?" Amy asked again. "Those are the molecules to help metabolism," Shadow replied.

"Exactly!" Tails said as he explained more, "But there's also something else that was very interesting…" Sonic, Amy, and Shadow stayed quiet and in suspense. "The reason amino acids were placed in the water because something else was mixed in…_irritable and dangerous mutagenic properties_!"

"Eggman!" Sonic said cracking his knuckles. "Dr. Eggman is in on this?" Amy asked. "Hmph! That figures!" Shadow said folding his arms, "Two days ago, G.U.N. Chemical Labs was raided. That's why they assigned me to Station Square! G.U.N. believes that Eggman may be behind this all of this!" "Hold on!" Amy replied holding her hands out, "How could Dr. Eggman create such a plan like this? He always about robots, remember?" "He must have used a formula found in _**Black Doom**_'s comet!" Shadow explained, "Prof. Gerald Robotnik told me, and _**Maria**_, on our days aboard the ARK, that he was using a weird type of formula; but he never told me what he used it for!"

"Look," Amy replied getting nervous again, "as much as I enjoy a _history lesson_ once in a while, I don't think those aquatic things are going to leave anytime soon!" Looking at Tails, Sonic asked, "Isn't there a way to stop the aquatic vertebrae, cure the water, and return the city back to normal?" "The only person who has the catalyst, capable of curing Station Square, is Eggman," Tails replied, "and where he is, who knows…"

"Then there's no need for looking!" Shadow said looking outside pointing, "I already found him!" Sonic, Tails, and Amy followed suit and looked outside. A massive aircraft was about to hover over the buildings of Station Square!

A maniacal laugh echoed everywhere. _"Citizens of Station Square!" _a voice replied over the loudspeaker, _"I am __**Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik**__: Scientist Extraordinare! Feast your eyes upon my greatest invention yet, __**The Super Egg Carrier**__! The original __**Egg Carrier**__ pales in comparison to this powerful weapon. With the help of a powerful formula, I have, once again, flooded your precious city of Station Square, and have purposely have turned all aquatic vertebrae into my mutant monsters! If you want me to save your precious city, you must make me Mayor! If you don't reply within the next hour, I'll make sure that Station Square becomes the next Lost City of Atlantis! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"_

"How can he make such an offer like that!?" Amy replied, "He knows that everyone, including the Mayor, has evacuated!" "He's doing it on purpose!" Shadow said, "If he has the antidote capable of turning Station Square back to normal, then we'll have no other but to go up there!" "Eggman knows for sure that we'll be coming, if we take the Twister!" Tails replied. "Then we'll go in two ways!" Sonic suggested, "Tails and I will distract Eggman from the air, while Shadow can infiltrate from the inside of the Super Egg Carrier!" "What about me?" Amy asked. "Amy, are you sure…?" Tails asked. "Don't cut me out of this, guys!" she pleaded, "I'm already involved in this as is!" "Fine, you can come with me!" Shadow replied.

"Take the _**extreme gear**_ in the Twister," Tails said. Shadow nodded in agreement. "Let's go, Amy!" he said. "Right!" she replied. As Shadow and Amy left the Mayor's office, Tails and Sonic watched them. Without turning his head, Tails said to Sonic, "You're not going with them? You're usually the first to want to face Eggman." Sonic smiled confidently as he began to walk out of the Mayor's office. "As soon as we fly and land, I can say "hi" to him as often as I want!" he replied. _"You really don't want to be in the water, do you Sonic?" _Tails breathed silently.

----------------------------------------

_As Tails watches his best friend as Sonic exits the Mayor's Compound, Shadow and Amy begin their infiltration plan to enter Dr. Eggman's Super Egg Carrier. Can this plan of divide and conquer really help the group? And if Dr. Eggman has the antidote needed to save Station Square from annihilation, how will they be able move it off the aircraft with so many robots lurking?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, nor its characters.)


End file.
